


He Came Home

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HAPPY 503 DAY!</p><p>Summary:  Edward comes home to Winry.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa absolutely owns all.  I just play with her toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Came Home

Edward hesitated before stepping off the train car. 

“C’mon, kid,” Darius said behind him, “get movin’. Or do you want to spend another six months with me and Heinkel rather than smoochin’ your girl?” 

Edward jerked, bristling. “I’m going, I’m going!” He leaped over the steps and onto the platform, hearing a faint whining protest from his automail as he landed. Wincing, he pushed himself up, slinging his suitcase over his shoulder and trotting down the steps that led into Rush Valley. 

“So this is where Miss Winry lives, huh?” Heinkel asked, peering up at the arch made up of thick metal rods. “Huh. Nice resemblance,” he gestured at the ‘hands’ holding up the sign proclaiming the name of the valley. 

Edward barely glanced at it, having seen it many times before. The suitcase weighed on his back, something he’d rarely been aware of in the past. As he led the way into the bustle and hum of the mechanics’ mecca, he felt some of his recent past sloughing away. Everything seemed normal here, in Rush Valley. The hyenas yipped around, trying to drum up business, swarming around him at the sound of straining automail. Edward picked up speed to avoid the mechanics, warning them off with a snarl and a curse. He could hear Darius and Heinkel yelling at him to slow down, but there wasn’t any way he was waiting any longer. Each step he took away from the West took him farther from the horrors they’d seen there. 

Finally, Garfiel’s shop came into view, and he could see straight inside of it; the doors wide open to let in the late afternoon breeze, to show off the work being done inside. To show off the pretty girl building automail, grinning at friends and customers; like a diamond in a setting. 

Edward didn’t realize he’d dropped his suitcase, that he’d ran into the shop, pushing past Garfiel to fall onto his knees in front of Winry. Heart fracturing and rebuilding again, just like that, as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her lap. “Ed!” he heard her say, shock ringing through her, but she put her hands on his skull, digging her fingers into his hair – a benediction. 

Somewhere, in the distance, he heard Garfiel shooing people off, arguing with Lion King and Donkey Kong as he pulled door to the shop down. Edward pressed his face even closer into Winry’s legs. The rough canvas of her coveralls, the heat rising from her body; her scent surrounded him, blotting out everything else. “Ed,” she whispered, folding herself over him, stroking his back. 

Leaning back, Edward reached up to cup Winry’s cheek. “I don’t know if my leg’s fucked up, or if it just needs a good oiling. I haven’t had a chance to take care of it where we were. And I know I should’ve called but.”

For once, she smiled at his admission, not even reaching for her wrench. “It’s okay. You’re home now. That’s the important thing.” 

Later, Edward knew he’d tell Winry about their trip to the west; about getting dragged into a bloody coup and finally, destroying the leader of the revolutionaries who was determined to kill off anyone who got in her way. But for now, he’d revel in this bit of peace, here, with her.


End file.
